These Moments I Hold Dear
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: .Songfic Drabbles. [All Games] Chapter 3: xFor You I Willx LinkxMidna .Spoilers.
1. What Hurts the Most

_**These are songfic drabbles. In other words, there are songs that deal with parts in different Zelda games, different characters in Zelda games, and/or different pairings. I will use different songs and I will let you know what they are. **_

_**This first one is a part in Twilight Princess. The ending, and it's in Midna's point of view. This song is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. It's not mine.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda or the songs I use.

**-x-x-x-**

**What Hurts the Most**

**-x-x-x-**

**The weather **was lovely that day, as we stood in the Mirror Chamber, staring at the black Mirror that reflected the Twilight. Beautiful weather. Bright sunlight and only one cloud in the sky.

Oh, how the weather was mocking me.

I was torn. I knew exactly what I had to do, but I didn't want to. Just the thought of it broke my heart into one more piece. But if I didn't, I would be torn in two, one part of me in the Twilight, the other in the Light.

Thats why I made the decision to destroy the Mirror.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

As we made our way toward the Mirror Chamber after defeating Ganondorf, I thought, and thought. I always pushed that away, and I would stray my eyes to Link, who walked beside me. His sapphire blue eyes shined in the sunlight, his blonde locks waving in the wind. But it wasn't his appreance that I was in love with. It was him. The way he pushed everything that was personal to him just to save Hyrule. The way he ignored his own desires and fought only for his world. The way he seemed to continue on with me, even when I annoyed him and mocked him.

He was just..._perfect_.

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

But I couldn't be torn between my people and him. It would be too much.

When we had stopped to sleep that night before we came to the Mirror Chamber, I stayed awake while everyone slept, finally making the decsion to destroy the Mirror. And it nearly killed me. If Twilian's could cry, I would have indeed been crying.

But no matter how hard I tried, I could find no way to express what I felt for the Oridian boy who had stolen my heart. I couldn't come out and say it. I tried, even when I was alone, but it was inpossible for me to say. And so, my heart shattered into one more piece.

And now, as we stand before the Mirror, and can't take my eyes off him. _I...I can't let him distract me_ I keep trying to tell myself, but it never works. The blonde haired blue eyed teenager had stolen my heart, and now, I couldn't give it back.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

We stood their in the chamber, in total silence. The wind blew up sand from the ground, and it sparkled in the beautiful sunlight. My hair whipped around me, and my eyes would not move from the ground. I couldn't look at him, or I would probably change my mind, and my entire life would be chaotic. But I knew I at least had to say something.

"Well...I guess this is farewell, huh?" I said quietly. After a moment, I finally lifted my eyes, purposely avoiding Link and looked toward Princess Zelda...She had risked so much for me. At once, we had even been one. But Link...he had risked more...and that was another reason I couldn't look at him. To break the deafening silence, I spoke again. "Light and Shadow can't mix, as well as we all know..." I knew this too well, and I felt as if I had released my feelings for Link into the air, and was trying to catch them, and forget they were ever spoken. I lifted my gaze up to the sky. "But never forget there is another world bound to this one." The silence again rung in my ears, and I was ready to speak again, but Zelda came to my rescue.

"Shadow and Light are like two sides of the same coin," she spoke, looking right at me. She looked down at the sand, hovering above the ground. "One cannot exist without the other." She looked up again, a smile on her beautiful face. "I now know the reason that the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world..." She looked at the black Mirror. "They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She was silent a moment, before she looked back at me. "...Yes. That is what I believe."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone_

I stood in silence. Zelda's words spoke true, and I was at the brink of changing my mind and keeping the Mirror intact..._No! I can't!_ There was no way I could turn back now. My mind was set. The Mirror would be destroyed, and the path between worlds closed forever.

I was silent a few more seconds before I turned back to Zelda. "Zelda...Your words are kind and your heart is true..." I smiled sadly at her, and she returned the smile. "If all in Hyrule are like you then maybe..." For the first time I looked at Link, who was smiling at her, a glint in his sapphire eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and I had to swallow before I could continue. "You'll do alright."

I trained my eyes on Link for a few moments longer, before I tore myself away and walked up the steps to the Mirror, my robe whipping in the wind. This was it...Twilight and Light would never mix again.

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken_

As I stood next to the Mirror, I looked down at the two Hylians, before I lifted my arm, and the Mirror suddenly started glowing. I watched sadly as it reflected into the large black stone, and the rode between worlds was open. I was silent, struggling to keep myself straight as I looked back at Link. A small sob found it's way in my throat, but I refused to let it release. I swallowed it, and spoke.

"Thank you..." I said quietly, smiling at Link. "Well, the Princess spoke truely; As long as the Mirror's around, we could meet again." How ironic. Those words were highly ironic. When Link smiled, I felt myself tremble slightly. He nodded.

"I'd...like that," he said, his sapphire eyes trained on me. I nodded, smiling my own mysterious smile. I turned around, facing the Twilight that loomed before me. This was it. It was now or never, and I couldn't back down. With a shuddering sigh, I turned around, looking down at Link. After staring at him a moment, I closed my eyes, and felt a single tear slip from my eyes.

Twilian's couldn't cry, so why was I? I am becoming more human by the second.

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

"Link..." The single wet droplet floated in front of me, and I opened my eyes to stare at it. A single, violet and blue tear, floating in the air. I nudged it, and it moved forward slightly. With a small, nearly silent whimper, I pushed the tear forward. I stuttered on my words.

"Link...I..."

I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell him I loved him.

As the tear inched closer to the Mirror, I smiled. It was funny how my life worked out.

"...See you later..."

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

And the Mirror shattered.

With a small cry that was muffled out by the shattering Mirror, I raced up the steps into my world. And I hesitated. I turned around, the smile still plastered on my face.

"Midna? Midna, what are you doing?!"

I looked at Link with the same sadness in my eyes. How could I explain it? I felt myself be picked up from the wind, and blown into my world, little by little. I stared at Link's eyes, my smile sad and bittersweet.

_If only you knew...I love you..._

"Link..." I whispered, as my vision went dark and I disappeared into the Twilight.

I heard the pieces of the Mirror clattered to the ground.

And still yet, I smiled.

_Not seein that lovin you  
that's what I was tryin to do…  
_

**-x-x-x-**

**End of Chapter**

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Hate Me

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means alot to me! Thank you!**_

**_This song is _Hate Me _by _Blue October_. This is the scene in which Link thinks that Midna was killed by Ganondorf near the ending. Hope you enjoy!_**

**-x-x-x-**

**Hate Me**

**-x-x-x-**

**The boar **that had been Ganondorf layed rotting in the middle of the throne room. But, strangely, there was no stench in the room. Everything was extremely quiet. Sapphire blue eyes, dull with exhaustion but bright with victory, shined from his face, which was pouring with sweat, which mixed with blood from both him and the enemy. His left arm, holding his sword, hung limply at his side, while his right one pressed against the bleeding wound in his side. It wasn't life threatening, but even if it had been, nothing could stop the shining in his eyes.

He had won, and that was all that mattered.

"We did it." He turned around to face the voice, and smiled when he saw the imp. The imp...that had so easily stolen his heart. Her ruby and amber eyes were fixed on the boar's rotting mass before they turned to his own sapphire eyes. Her lip curled into her own smile, that one fang glinting in the dying light of the sun. She floated up to him and leaned on his shoulder. "We did it, Link."

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home _

Link nodded, his own eyes fixing back on the boar. _They _had did it. Together. It was their own victory, not just his. They had saved both their worlds - Twilight and Light - together. And he smiled. In the process, he had lost his heart to the little imp that leaned against his shoulder.

"We did," he replied, turning around to face Zelda, who stood in the shadows. "We did, Midna." The blonde madian behind them smiled at both of them.

"Both worlds are saved," she said, looking at the carcass of the boar. Link nodded, turning his gaze back to Midna. The world was saved, everything was peaceful again. Now, Link had his chance.

"Midna..." The imp lifted her head from the boar's body, and looked at him, her ruby and amber eyes curious. "Midna...I-"

Link was cut off by a roar, and both heroes whipped around to see the boar disinegrate, and burst into flames. A large, flaming heard cackled evily, and Link found himself backing away slightly. He was dead! That was _impossible_!

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? it is I that wanted space _

"Dear Goddesses," he whispered slightly, sapphire eyes wide. "What do we do now, Midna?" His question was met with silence, so he glanced up at the little imp he had come to love. "Midna?" The moment he caught her eye, something shattered within him, and he understood, just as she lifted her arm. He took a gasp of air, and immediatly time slowed.

"No!" he shouted, throwing himself toward her. She was _not _going to sacrific herself! The brave imp turned to him, and smiled slightly, the glint of absolutism in her eyes. She was sure she wanted to do this. But Link wasn't going to let her.

"Midna!" he shouted again, and the moment he brushed her little arm, he watched her disappear from his vision, and instead, he found himself staring at the buring horizon of Twilight, and falling to the ground.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

"Midna!" he shouted, immediatly picking himself up and looking at the castle. He was outside, looking in, and Midna was no where to be found. Tears blurred his vision, and he pounded the ground with his fist. "Why?!" he shouted with each punch, before he slowly picked himself up off the ground.

The Twilight princess wasn't enough for the power of Ganondorf. She knew that. But why, _why_, was she trying to kill him herself? Link stared at the castle, his vision blurred with tears. He prayed to the Three Goddesses that she would come out alive, and come to his arms. He would never let her go.

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _

But, he felt his stomach drop when the castle started shaking before his eyes. Then, with a loud blast, it was gone, and a black dot was racing toward them. With a small leap of hope, Link thought it was Midna, and stepped forward. But then, gasped and step back again, with horror and fear drenching him.

It wasn't Midna.

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so ------- far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind _

It was Ganondorf.

He rode on a black stallon, with his orange hair blowing behind him. He held something in his hand, but, even as Link squinted, he couldn't see it. But as the dark prince rode closer, Link felt terror and heartbreak pull him down to the ground again, pounding it with his fist.

It was Midna's crown.

The Fused Shadow she had used as a crown was clutched between Ganondorf's fingers. Midna was not to be found.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow   
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

She was dead.

Link gave a loud cry of despair, pounding the ground once more with his fist. How could he let her down like that? She was dead, and it was all his fault. He could've saved her, stopped her from doing that. Link watched with anger pulsing through his veins as Ganondorf crumbled the crown in his hands, and race toward Link with a sword in hand.

Link, tears running down his face, unsheated his own sword, ready to fight to the death.

He may not have been able to save her.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"   
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be   
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?" _

But her death would not be in vain.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

_Midna...oh, Midna...Please...forgive me..._

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you_

**-x-x-x-**

**End of Chapter**

**-x-x-x-**


	3. For You I Will

_**Yeah, I know. Late update for everything. Well, I swear I'll get back on track. I've had it a bit rough the past few weeks. ; Well, anyways...heres Chapter 3 of my story! This is kinda a part I made up. Link and Midna, obviously. The song is For You I Will(Confidence) by Teddy Geiger.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**These Moments I Hold Dear**

**Chapter 3**

**For You I Will**

**-x-x-x-**

**The lake **shone with the light of the setting sun. It's blue surface was dyed golden, while the sky was red. Everything was quiet near Lake Hylia. Even the two figures sitting on the small island in the middle of the lake were quiet and even still to a point they looked likt single shadows in a world of Twilight. And really, one was.

They sat side by side, one tall, one short. One female, one male. One human, one Twilian.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have_

Red eyes glared at the Twilight, and for a moment, the black and light purple imp felt at home. Twilight in this world was similar to what her realm always looked like. But of course, it wasn't the same. But still, her amber and ruby eyes gleamed with the relief of being in a home away from home.

Midna was her name, a sharp tongued, tempermental female with the ability to make even the strongest warriors cringe. No one had ever seen a soft side of her, not even herself. And the feelings that plagued her right now made her feel sick, but in a strangely wonderful way. And she had no idea what it was she was feeling.

She looked over at the blonde haired blue eyed teenager, whose hair and eyes glowed near red in the dying light of day. He seemed so calm, so different than how he was during their adventure. But he himself offered the one day vacation as they were heading for the Gerudo Desert. They hadn't rested in many, many days.

He looked her way and she looked away quickly, eyes glowing in the dying light. Looking at Link always felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

"I love the setting sun," he said suddenly, kicking his feet into the water, splashing it. Midna glanced over at him, that glint in her eye that suggested she was hiding something.

And indeed she was.

"And why is this?" the imp asked, crossing her arms. He smiled, and Midna felt like her whole world depended on that smile. Just to keep her alive.

"Just...It's so beautiful.." He sighed, looking down at the water for a moment. Midna watched him another moment before turning to the horizon. What was the big deal? Was it just because she lived in the light of the setting sun that she didn't realize the beauty of it? She cocked her head in confusion, turning her glinting eyes back to Link.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Her voice was the same snappish irritable voice it had been when they first started their journey. Link looked back at her, his legs resting in the clear water.

"What do you mean? It's just beautiful..." His eyes glimmered with confusion toward the imp. Midna suddenly felt very stupid. "Don't you think so?"

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

Midna looked from Link to the sky. Sure, it was pretty. But it wasn't what she would call _beautiful_. She looked to Link finally, narrowing her eyes.

"It's pretty, but not beautiful." He eyed her with that strange look in his eyes, one that suggested he knew something she didn't. She hated that look. It just made her want to explode and tell him she loved him.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes flickering madly. Link smiled again, Midna's heart skipped another beat, and shook his head.

"I just thought you would find it beautiful as well..." he said slowly, glancing at her.

"I do! I mean, it's just a setting sun, right? You can see it anytime."

"_You_ can."

This perplexed Midna. What did he mean by this? She hated it when he spoke in riddles and paraphrases.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied, but Link didn't answer. The sun finally set over the lake, and left the two in darkness. The only sound was their breathing, and Midna could swear, her heartbeat.

What made her feel this way? This was so new to her. Were Twili supposed to feel like this? In the darkness, she lifted her hand to her pounding heart, her eyes wide and glowing in the darkness. People of the Twilight and people of the Light weren't supposed to fall in love.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed_

And yet, fall in love was what Midna had done.

She heard Link shuffle in the darkness, her glowing eyes suddenly narrowed. She too stood, though she couldn't see anything. Not wanting to appear chicken or anything, she started to walk after Link as he started moving.

That was a mistake.

Her Twilight-seeking vision refused to get used to the darkness. She squinted and ran her hand in front of her face, but it was impossible to even see it. She took two steps, and the third one she found herself falling forward. She gave a small cry before her entire body met icy cold water, and she was forced to shut her mouth. If it was even possible, darker darkness met her vision, and she felt herself floating downward. Fear gripped her heart, and it pounded painfully in her chest. She tried to swim, but her small arms and legs refused to let her float upwards, and instead, she dipped farther into the deep water.

After a few seconds, she felt her entire body become numb, and her futile efforts slowed until she was finally forced to quit. This was it. In four steps at Lake Hylia, Midna had ended it all. After all she had been through, she had just killed herself by _falling into water_.

_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

Her chest felt like it was on fire, and the moment she inhaled air, her vision faded as she choked.

_Link...Help me..._

**-x-x-x-**

Being wolf at several points during this adventure, Link's vision had grown, and he could see clearly in the dark, almost as well as he could in the light. As he stood and stretched, he could see Midna staring at him in the darkness. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart stopped momentarily.

How was it he fell so hard for her?

With a gentle sigh, he started walking toward the bridge, his feet quiet on the ground. His thoughts were on Midna and why he felt so warmly for her, even though she was a pain in the side. He smiled. Thinking of Midna had that kind of impression on him. He would always smile whenever he heard her speak, thought or said her name, or even looked at her.

How strange love was.

Only the sound of splashed water and a frightened yelp broke him from his thoughts. He turned around in time to see Midna crash through the surface of the water. Fear tugged at his heart as she disappeared into the water.

"Midna!" he shouted, leaping forward. Despite having good vision, he couldn't see into the darkness the water offered. He couldn't see Midna anywhere. Could Twilian's swim? He hoped so, but he knew he had to do something. Against his common sense, Link took a gulp of air and dived into the water.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

Immediatly, the coldness attacked him, and he felt his body ready to shut down. But he swam, forcing his arms and legs to move. He shivered, but ignored it. Midna had to be saved. She couldn't die.

_Link...Help me..._

He stopped. Her voice broke the barrier of his mind, and he looked around franticly. A moment later he saw her, and her amber and ruby eyes shut at that moment, her body floating away. The icy numbness making his vision blurry, Link franticly pushed himself forward, trying to reach the drowning imp. After what seemed like forever, Link reached her and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. His lungs were burning, but his heart was pounding harder in fear. One arm around the Twilight Princess, Link used his other arm to pull himself up, swimming against the coldness that pierced his body. It seemed like forever, but the moment he was ready to let go and die, he broke the surface, taking large gulps of breath while swimming toward the shore.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will _

_For you_

His body slammed into it, and he pulled Midna onto the shore, water dripping off of him. His chest heaved with coughs and he collasped once Midna was safely on shore. His body shook with cold, but his eyes remained on Midna. To his utter relief, her small body was rising and falling. Though her eyes remained closed, she was alive, that was really all that matter.

Still shivering, Link crawled to her, pressing against her small frame, trying to warm both of them. The air wasn't cold, and seemed to warm him up a bit. After a few minutes, he stopped shivering and sat up to watch Midna. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and her eyes were shut. A worried frown crossed his face, and he pushed her hair that had fallen onto her forhead back. With that single minute, Midna's eyes fluttered, and they opened. Link froze, watching as her gaze flickered to him, her amber and ruby eyes dull.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would_

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

"L...Link?" she said hoarsely, and Link nodded, stroking her hair back again. She looked at him and smiled gently before she closed her eyes again. "T-Thank..." She couldn't even finish before she fel back into unconcsciousness. He smiled slightly, scooping up the small imp in his arms.

_I love you..._

His eyes shimmered in the darkness, but he pretended to not even notice the imp's thoughts. Those were her private thoughts, and he was obviously not supposed to hear it. All the same, he looked down at her face, gently as she slept, and his smile widened.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

_I love you too..._

He carried her back to their camp.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

**-x-x-x-**

**End of Chapter**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Awww! 3 I liked it. The beginning is cruddy, but the rest is good, I think. Just to clear up confusion, Midna and Link's thoughts collide as they sleep. In this case, Midna's thoughts collided with his while he was awake. He'll remember it, but Midna won't. This will happen several times during the novelization, which I plan to continue writing soon. It's been hectic here, and I'm going to Indiana this weekend, so I'll get my aunt, which some of you know on fictionpress as partingissuchsweetsorrow, to help me. xD Check her out on fiction press.**_

**Until next time!**

x--**S**o**T**

x--**S**word of the **T**wili


End file.
